The present invention relates to a swivelable conduit particularly for an air-conditioning system of passenger space of motor vehicles. A conduit of this type is already known, in which axial play is accepted as unavoidable and in which a felt ring is arranged in order to eliminate the radial play of the pivot mounting, which felt ring is supposed to compensate for this play. In addition to the costs incurred because of the mounting of the felt ring, the wall must comprise an opening, since the felt ring can only be mounted from the outside. However, such an opening can then no longer be sealed at a reasonable cost. In many cases, the axial play which cannot be eliminated also leads to rattling noises which should be prevented.